


I'll be there

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester, Season/Series 02, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: What he could do is be there at Sam's side. No matter what he was — Human, Demon, King of Hell.Dean would be there for his Sammy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	I'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> Demon Dean! Demon Dean! Demon Dean! *chanted*
> 
> i love blood kink and no one fit this more than dean winchester (*˘︶˘*)

Dean was Sam's world. He was his whole life, the only one Sam couldn't let go.

_What's dead should stay dead_ — he grew up with this mojo in their family, but when his brother died from saving him — jumping in to take that knife — Sam couldn't think anything but went after Jake and kicked him out of the game. He panted, looking at the blood in his hands, it was Jake's, mixed with Dean's.

Dean, _his Dean_ , who died because of his fucking mercy.

He saw a picture of himself went to Azazel as a winner. That fucking bastard killed his mother and his girlfriend, and might kill his dad too. But that didn't matter when Dean died because of him. It's Sam's fault and he had to fix _this_.

_"I'll do whatever you fucking want,"_ Sam growled in full anger, miserable and desperate without Dean's existence. _"Only in one condition; bring Dean back."_

_"Oh, poor Sammy,"_ his eyes glowed yellow as he grinned. Sam felt tears rolling down his cheeks from his mixed feelings. _"Remind me of your father, how he traded himself for his precious son. But Dean was more to you, right? More than your simple big brother. Oh, you were so in love."_

_"Bring. Dean. Back."_ , fire burning in his eyes. _"Will you do it or not?"_

Azazel snapped his fingers, _"I can give you more than that, Samuel."_

—

The smell of blood woke him up. Sam sighed as he shifted, making Dean shudder in his lap.

"Sammy," he muttered. "Are you good?"

"Yeah, just a little nightmare," Sam answered as he wrapped his arms around his brother and rested his head on his back, the smell growing stronger as he mouthed against his brother's pulse, feeling its rhythm, the sign that Dean's alive. "Dean, _please_."

"Go on, baby boy.", Dean murmured and Sam buried his teeth into Dean's neck, hard enough to break his skin and Sam moaned softly when the sweetness of Dean's blood poured into his mouth. The strong lightning of strength struck through his veins, and Sam's eyes glowing red.

He possessed the throne now; _Boy King of Hell_ with Dean as his _queen_. He killed every single demon who got in his way, Azazel, Lilith, everyone who wanted the throne would be eliminated just for Sam to be with his brother forever.

Dean didn't protest when he woke up and realized he was turned into a demon, seeing his baby brother be the King of Hell, being the boss of the thing they had hunted.

It's just fine if Sam's alive and safe.

Dean turned to his brother, his eyes were dark, all black, as a _demon_ should be. "Sammy..."

Save Sam or you have to kill him. 

Dad's voice ringing in his ears, but quickly disappeared when he felt Sam's warmness around him. He leaned into Sam's touch, feeling Sam's tongue on his wound. Just a little lick and the wound healed itself, the benefit of being a demon — everything in his body healed fast.

Including when his hole clenched on Sam's cock, trying to get back to normal as it started to throb inside of him.

"Dean," Sam groaned in his ears, cupping his ass. Hard. "Feel so good when your body tries to swallow me like this. Do you want me to split you open again? With my big cock that you like? Fill you with my cum and then plug you with my cock again? You always like to keep my dick nice and warm, don't you?"

Dean cried out, "Yes, yes, I want it, please, my king. I need you to fuck me."

It became his regular basis, being close to Sam all the time. They fucked, then Dean had to warm his cock, letting it rest inside of his ass or his mouth, and then they fuck again.

The times' Dean was away were when he got to train the hellhounds or being up on Earth for dealing. With his pretty face, lots of poor humans didn't think much before let Dean got what he wanted. Sam knew he'd be the one who erased anyone else's taste from Dean's plush lips. It's only for Sam to claim. Dean also got into fights, killing some people, and coming back so that Sam could lick all the blood from his hands.

"I can't let you go," Sam whispered softly as he trailed his fingers around Dean's toned stomach, where he was stabbed, and the older Winchester knew what he meant to say.

Sam might dream about the day he died again.

"I'm here, Sammy. With _you_."

He was so gentle and tender with Dean, so vulnerable, but so far from the word _weak_. If someone called him that, Sam would testify how powerful he was with his brother by his side. And that's it, it's always been each other that pulled their human side out. No one else could.

Still, Dean loved their sex not-so-gentle.

"Fuck me, please. As hard as you can. Let all other demons heard," Dean whimpered.

Sam growled and nipped his throat again in response, leaving a huge hickey on Dean's skin. Even if Dean's hole started to get tighter, Sam didn't care as he bucked his hips up and slammed his hard cock into Dean's abused prostate.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Dean howled, his hard cock slapping his stomach each time he bounced on Sam's cock. His hands gripping the armrest of the throne as his eyes flicked black. He felt more powerful in this state. He rolled his hips professionally, clenching, and milking his baby brother's cock in the way he exactly knew how to get him off.

Dean was the one who taught him to fuck anyway.

"DeanOhGodSoFuckingGood-" Sam moaned. Tempted by the sound of Dean's throbbing veins, Sam bit him hard and muffled himself by drinking Dean's blood, swallowing, realizing it's the reason to keep him going, to keep him _alive_. _Dean. His blood. Become Sam's._ That's all he'd ever need.

They cried in unison as they came together. Dean's ropes of cum spurted on the floor while Sam's spilled deep in him. It felt uncomfortable, but good. And it's Sam's. So Dean wouldn't mind.

He mewled when Sam spun him around like he weighed nothing. Sam was pretty strong since he was human but now he's getting much stronger. He could even hold Dean up with his mind and fuck him in the air without any hand touching, but they both knew how Sam was a touch-starved king.

Dean crashed his lips onto his little brother's, tasting his own blood when Sam thrust his tongue in his mouth and then slipped his still-hard cock inside his loose hole again, drawing a gasp from Dean between their bloody kiss.

"Ready for round two, my queen?" Sam asked playfully.

"Ha," Dean snorted before decided to bit Sam's lips, squeezing his blood out of them and then lick it up, feeling the power connecting between them. 

It was a mess, their mouth full of blood when they're apart. But Dean smiled, gazing into those hazels with his own emeralds because Sam always loved the green in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful, my king."

"Just for you, baby."

There's a knock on his door, and Sam opened it with an only slight movement of his finger. A demon in female meatsuit stood there, bowing her head before Sam.

"Speak," He said with a sturdy, deep voice, and Dean tried his best not to moan because Sam's voice like _that_ turned him on. 

"Our demons already settled in the Earth, King Samuel. They'll be ready and we'll get around thousand souls in two weeks."

"Keep it going," Sam hummed, stroking Dean's back down to his ass and played with it lazily. "If you can rush it up into one week, do it. And give me a further update on our plan."

"Yes, King Samuel."

"Now go, I still need my time with my queen."

Dean still shivered in his brother's arms, cock dripping pre-cum just from hearing Sam called him _my queen_ in front of the others. He turned his face to grin at the demon before she bowed again and walked out.

"King Samuel," he hummed with a mocking tone. "Will you fuck me again and say dirty things with _that_ voice?"

"If you want, my queen," Sam lowered his voice until it hit his boy-king tone as he whispered into Dean's ears with a smirk. "I'll make you become my _slut_."

Dean tensed, feeling his own cock twitching. "Yes, _please_."

_Save Sam or Kill Sam_ — what's happening now wasn't in the choices he got to decide on.

He knew he failed to do either of what his father wanted, but what he could do is be there at Sam's side. No matter what he was — Human, Demon, King of Hell.

Dean would be there for his Sammy.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always welcomed ♡


End file.
